


I don't know where i'm going

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Mentions of Lisa Snart, alternative universe, mentions of Caitlin Snow, mentions of Coldatom, mentions of peek-a-west, pool date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardon takes Barry to Saint and Sinners for their first date,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know where i'm going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



> Me: Flashweather first date or horror  
> JG: Both, both is good  
> Me: BOTH IN ONE
> 
> Babe, i have no idea where the hell this went

Barry was aware of the spying eyes that was Lisa and Caitlin. He should have known that they would be at Saints and Sinners, though seeing Len leaving with Ray was probably a two in one deal. Snart gave him his normal smirk, Ray bright eyes and wider smile. Mardon shifted next to him, he was still weary of Snart near Barry which was both protective and annoying. 

 

“Mardon, Scarlet,” Snart smirked. 

 

“Ray, Cold,” Barry nodded.

 

“Captain, human I don’t know,” Mardon wrapped his arm tighter around Barry. 

 

“Ray Palmer,” Ray put his hand out for Mardon to shake.

 

“Mardon,” Mardon shook, tugging on Barrys jacket to their table.

 

“Have fun, make sure he is home safely Mardon,” Len warned him, overprotective idiot. 

 

Barry shook his head following Mardon over to the small tall table and chairs set up near a pool table. He smiled at the small flowers in a vase and glasses of water already there. Smooth Mardon, smooth. The table was the nicest one in the bar, not that that was saying much as the others were rusted, dirty and broken. Adding to the taste that is Saints and Sinners really, the tables rested on the sinners side ready to dive into hell that is an inferno. 

 

“Pool?” Mardon shifted on one foot, nerves appearing to take over. 

 

“I haven’t played in a while,” Barry scratched the back of his head. 

 

“I can teach you,” Mardon winked, that charm coming and going. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Barry pushed himself closer to the table, watching the muscles form under Mardons tight shirt as he  
racked the balls together into the beginning break position. He accepted the cue that Mardon handed over to him, standing behind Barry to help him into a more breakable position for the balls. Fuck. Now is not that time to be thinking like that. 

 

“You’re turning red, red,” Mardon whispered into his ear, Barry blushing even harder as he heard a faint sound of laughter.  
Ignoring the laughter that most likely belonged to Lisa and Caitlin, he opted to focus on the hands over his, feeling Mardon up hard and close, breathing past his ear, shivers down his spine, gripping onto the cue over Barrys hands to guide them. 

 

“Well when you have a hot guy behind you telling you where to stick your cue, you would be too,” Barry turned his face to the side, watching Mardons face break into a smirk. 

 

“I can give you a few more ideas,” Mardon winked. 

 

“Maybe later,” Barry bumped his hips back, listening to a groan from Mardon. 

 

"Dangerous territory babe,” Mardon kissed his jaw. 

 

“I like the danger,” He had no intentions of being interested in playing anymore. 

 

“First date states that kissing is all that it should go,” Mardon was trying so hard to behave. 

 

“Than maybe you should cool down,” Barry turned, pinning himself between Mardon and the pool table. 

 

“Fuck,” Mardon lent in closer, their breathes mingling, noses bumping, eyes flittering so close to shut, needing the other to take that final.

 

“I’ll be back,” Mardon whispered his words hitting Barrys lips. 

 

Barry breathed out, hard. That giggling starting up again, he stared over at the cause. Naturally. Shawna and Iris staring at him with grins on their faces and joy over their faces. They were a good mix for each other, though they were ruthless to him and Mardon. It was thanks to them they actually got together. Barry nodded, shaking his head at the words that were lost to his ears. Iris mouthing something, his mind trying to make out the words. Br-k e. What. Br-ak F-ee.

 

BREAK FREE

 

His heart was pounding and hands tight to his chest. Not his, others. Someones hands. Touching him, running over his face. Making sure that he was all there. No. They died. They.

 

“Barry,” Mardon, he could hear him but not see. Why couldn’t he see, where was he?

 

“Barry,” It was louder, he tried calling out. All words lost to a muffled groan in the echoing room. 

 

“Barry,” Louder, pounding, eyes fluttering open. Mardon. Alive. Cuts and bruises to the face and neck, blood on the left temple, hands cut and skin broken, dirt, infection.

 

“Shush, I’ve got you babe,” His hands pulled at the ropes, ropes. Those around his hands, legs, blindfold off, eyes adjusting, no bright lights, no nothing, no sound nor beat. All empty feelings. The room was cold, wet, dirty, there was warmth from the other side of one wall and ice on the other. Red splatter covered the wall in front of him with drips of brown goo coming from above. 

 

“Where are we?” Barry slumped into Mardons side, sighing as he ran his hands over him, hand over him. Why.

 

“It’s okay, they needed a hand,” Mardon tried to make light, joke of the situation, whatever it was. 

 

“Where?” He was lost and scared. The sounds of screams that were enough to kill filled his ears. 

 

“Welcome to Hades,” Mardon breathed out. This was not a nightmare, not a dream that he could break free from. No, this was living, life between itself and death with death not even surviving.


End file.
